The Line
by Anime-tanaka
Summary: A oneshot about Devon Werkheiser and Lindsey Shaw in their bad days... a crappy fic, turn away now.


Hi! This is my first Ned's Declassified SSG one-shot and I'm new here, category wise, I usually write anime fics, but this show is my ultimate favorite of all! Flames are highly appreciated and so are reviews. You can call me Tani, my nickname. So, I hope to meeting you all soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG, so no way do I have my hands on Devon Werkheiser.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… _So, what's Ned Bigby's dream girl like?" Moze said a friendly way._

"_I just want someone who has a great smile, athletic, someone who could get her way around sometimes and just… just a… I forgot my line." The boy turned the other way, a little flushed from the small distance between them.—_

"CUT!!!" the director signaled. "All right, this looks like a great time to take five."

"Darn it, if only I could get that part right." The young actor slouched, a bit irritated.

"It's all right, Werkheiser, it's just a _little_ mistake anyway." With her index finger and thumb, Shaw demonstrated the word 'little'.

"…Sure, it's about the twelfth time I messed up in the scenes today! I'm just surprised the Scott man hasn't lost his marbles yet." Devon reached over the snack table, snatching a cup of coffee and a chocolate chip flavored granola bar.

Lindsey leaned over the snack table, receiving a cup of coffee from the boy beside her; she muttered a small 'thanks'. She sighed, and then added, "You're just having one of those days, and it's natural."

"Pfft, speak for yourself, _Shaw._ You haven't had a bad day… this _bad_."

"Well then, you don't _know _me." She said, looking on through the steaming coffee to roll her eyes.

"Honestly? You?" the boy had to turn to the girl, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up. Of course I do!" she playfully struck the boy's arm.

"Really then, well then shoot one on me." He challenged, taking a bit off the bar.

"I'd rather not, Devon." She retorted, turning away.

"C'mon, it can't be _that bad_…" he said, mocking her by mimicking her own words.

"I have to go—"

"Please? I really want to get to know the perfect Lindsey in her bad days…" he started making a puppy face and widened his blue eyes a bit. She sighed then took a sip.

"Just promise not to laugh?" the girl scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Sure." The boy grinned.

"All right then." Seeing the boy's smiling and curious face, she gave a small smile and started.

"When I was in Kansas to do this local commercial, I woke up on the day of the shooting late as ever and got called by my agent saying to hurry up. So I got really fast and didn't even stop to wash my hair. My mom took me to the studio, and I started feeling pressured because I didn't memorize any of the lines, and before I knew it I was in front of this big old light blinding on my face. And what's worse was that even before I started fumbling for my line, I tripped on the floor and fell flat face… Everybody started laughing and started giving me the nickname, 'Lindsey Saw'…" she sighed in embarrassment.

"Saw?" he repeated, giving off another bite on his bar.

"…Apparently, I chipped off a small bit of wood on the floor with my teeth, don't ask how."

"Pfft." He turned away, trying to sip on his coffee.

"Hey, you promised not to laugh, Werkheiser!"

"What are you going to do about it, eh, Lindsey _Saw_?"

"I'm warning you, Werkheiser, run away now."

"Oooooohhhh… I'm so scared. You going to bite my arm now, Saw?"

"That does it." The girl placed her coffee down and chased for the boy to tickle him senseless.

"Help!" the boy managed to say through his half-bitten granola bar and ran for the stairs up ahead… Only to end up facing the floor head on with a tickle war he had with his co-worker.

"You promised, right, Devon Werkheiser-who-screams-like-a-girl?" the girl hissed, while pinching his ear.

"Ow! Y-yes, madam!" he scowled in pain.

"Good." She simply stated, leaving him off to his own business.

"We cool, now?" he said, meeting his blue eyes with her big brown ones.

"Yeah." She nodded at him, giving him a friendly smile.

"But I have to admit, whatever nickname you have makes you even cuter." The girl could only twitch for a few moments.

"…Shut up about it then."

"All right, sorry."

"Want to practice lines now?" the girl suggested, waiting for the director's orders.

"Sure." The girl cleared her throat and placed a sweet, Moze-like smile.

"…So, what'sNed Bigby's dream girl like?" she said, unaware of the sly smile she received from the boy.

"I just want someone who has a great smile, athletic, someone who could get her way around sometimes… and someone who's a real great friend who could comfort me when I need a little laugh, or a tickle." The girl delayed a reaction, then looked up at the chestnut tousled haired boy. Then gave him a warm friendly bear hug.

"Thanks." He muttered before they let go to part.

"Don't mention it… and I mean it." She complied then turned to the called for director to receive instructions.

The boy could only watch the girl in a distance, witnessing her nod and say something.

"…Though I wonder how her teeth survived that fall, and still get that great smile."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila! I'm done! This is such a crappy ending, so don't even bother, but I'm planning to make an alternate universe story, so, you can watch out for that. That's all, you don't have to make a review if ya'll don't want to.

Take care! Tani signing out!


End file.
